One Day More
by Battle Fries
Summary: On the eve of April 20, 2011, our cast of characters ponders their fates, their choices, and what lies over the horizon of tomorrow.  Based on the song from one of the greatest musicals of all time: Les Miserables.


**ONE DAY MORE**

_A Story Told In Song_

* * *

><p>Somehow, by chance or fate or God or whatever, Andrew Goode had survived the bullet that Derek Reese had put in his chest. But as he walked down the tranquil grassy path of the park, he wondered if he ought to have died that day.<p>

As the moon rose over the night sky, he checked the date on his watch. April 20, 2011.

"One day more," Andy Goode sang. "Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary" Perhaps today, he would meet his end. Crucifixion was too kind for him. Thoughts of Derek, and Sarah, came back to him. "These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time." He hoped they would. It would be a mercy.

One day more.

...

John Connor sat on his bed in the bunker, on the eve of this dreaded day to end all other days quite literally. But through all the hardships, through all of what was yet to come, he still had Cameron with him. She looked so beautiful, and it was only now that the end (or was it the beginning?) was upon them did he truly understand how fortunate he was to have her with him.

"I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?"

One day more.

Cameron seemed to sense his change in mood, and she rose to help him to his feet. John was shouldering a great burden, and after today, nothing would ever be the same for the man who only ever briefly got to be a boy. Yet thanks to him, she now understood so much more than she ever would have had Skynet kept her in its clutches. "Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. And yet, with you, my life has started."

...

Recovering in the hospital from her ordeal, Riley looked out the window at the cloudless, moonlit sky. But how could she look at this sky as a happy one? She'd failed. She'd lost John to the machine. But she didn't know what felt worse. That John would grow to love Cameron, or that he wouldn't grow to love her. "One more day with him not caring."

John's thoughts were nowhere near Riley, though, and his eyes were locked with Cameron's. "I was born to be with you."

The erstwhile tunnel rat had dreamed of the great John Connor actually caring about a nothing like her, and maybe even becoming someone herself. Maybe even be a little happy. "What a life I might have known."

But such was not meant to be, as man and cyborg affirmed their love for each other. "And I swear I will be true."

Riley cursed the mocking sky. "But he never saw me there."

...

Deep in the desert, Martin Bedell waited in a once-again-in-use bunker from the Cold War. He'd done his best to prepare for this day, ever since Connor had warned him about the history of things to come. He'd even convinced some of his buddies from Presido Alto that it couldn't hurt to be prepared. "One day more before the storm. At the barricades of Freedom! When our ranks begin to form, will you take your place with me?"

Putting his fist in front of him, a small group of comrades placed their hands over each others' in a display of solidarity. They would weather this storm together.

...

Despite all the preparation, John could not shake the feeling that his focus was divided. Could he truly lead mankind while being so in love with a machine? It shouldn't matter, but it would matter. Did Cameron know? Of course she did. But would she be okay with it? "Do I follow where she goes?" It was appealing. But he needed to lead an army. "Shall I join my brothers there?" He was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Do I stay or do I dare?"

...

All across the world, an all-too-small group of people knew the deadly truth. "The time is now. The place is here."

...

And even as some readied themselves to weather the coming storm, some insidious others plotted to bring it ever closer. A T-888 left its day job for its real work. It had infiltrated a makeshift group of Sarah Connor followers, and the real work would soon begin. "One more day 'til revolution. We will nip it in the bud. I will join these little schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood."

Across the world, humans of the Kaliba Group, bought out with fake promises to sate their greed and lust for power, awaited their false promised day. "Watch 'em run amok. Catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck 'til there's a free-for-all. Here a little dip. There a little touch. Most of them are goners, so they won't miss much."

...

But on the side of freedom, humans across the world - and a machine or two as well - had their own anthem to chant. "One day to a new beginning. Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king. Every man will be a king. There's a new world for the winning. There's a new world to be won." It was true. Tomorrow, the world would end and be born anew out of fire and ash. "Do you hear the people sing?"

At last, John Connor made his choice. He would do it all. He would fight. He would lead humankind to victory. And he would do it with Cameron at his side. "My place is here. I fight with you!"

One day more.

Cameron held John's hand, hoping she could comfort the torrent of emotion he must be experiencing. She couldn't understand what he was going through, no matter how much she wanted to. "I did not live until today. Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. And yet with you my world has started."

Riley looked out the window once more, then laid back and closed her eyes. It was almost time. "One day more all on my own."

...

The forces of brightest light and hottest flame readied their final preparations. "I will join these people's heroes. I will follow where they go. I will know their little secrets. I will know the things they know."

One day more.

"Watch 'em run amok. Catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all."

"One more day 'til revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. Tomorrow is the Judgment Day."

...

From all four corners of the Earth, a hymn could be heard as the last vestiges of April 20, 2011 faded away.

"Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the Judgment Day. Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store!

"One more dawn.

"One more day.

"One day more!"

* * *

><p><em>I do not own anything from Terminator or Les Miserables. And mark the date. My clock right now, as I write this author's note, reads 9:05 PM, April 20, 2011.<em>

_Take nothing for granted. Treasure everyone and everything in your life. You never know what lies ahead._

_Tomorrow is the Judgment Day. If you are reading this, then you are the Resistance._


End file.
